


If The Sky Should Tumble and Fall

by Rapis_Razuri



Series: Blossoms & Brynhildr [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, LeoSaku Week 2016, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapis_Razuri/pseuds/Rapis_Razuri
Summary: “There’s no shame in being afraid. Just a little longer and we can have a future together."[LeoSaku Week 2016 Day 3: Confection/Chess]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Confection/Chess  
> Word Count: 1894  
> Notes: Revelation route. Prompt by SakiaLumei. Title comes from “Stand By Me” by Ben E. King, though the version I listened to was by Florence and the Machines.

“ _I AM THE FORGOTTEN GOD. THE BETRAYED KING. THE BURIED DRAGON_.”

Sakura was tending to the wounded when she heard the loud, furious roar reverberate throughout the ruined throne room. A shudder ran through her body, but she forced herself to ignore it to the best of her ability. Paying attention to what that dragon had to say won’t be of any use to anyone.

Sir Silas struggled to his feet, accepting her support as he studied himself. Gripping his sword in one hand, the knight managed to mount his horse without her help, insistent on returning to the battle once his wounds were healed. Her lips pressed together, Wane Festal in hand, Sakura scanned her surroundings, looking for wounded allies that needed her help.

No… It seemed that her fellow healers were hard at work as well. Felicia holding a Mend staff over Kaden’s still form - _too still_ , Sakura’s heart nearly stopped before she saw the kitsune shudder and his tails flick up and down, Azama cheerfully pulling an arrow out of Laslow’s shoulder before raising his Moon Festal to close the mercenary’s wound. The rest of her allies didn’t seem to be in need of her rod and the number of Vallite soldiers were slowly being whittled down.

Most of the danger appeared to be going on before Anankos. Corrin was darting in and out, hacking at the mask and dodging the counterattacks the best he could. He was being supported by Ryoma and Prince Xander while Azura, pendant glowing, sang for them and will keep singing for them until she could no longer.

Bursts of light from his maw would temporarily blind those fighting on the periphery, Sakura clutched her skirts tightly, shielding her eyes as they fell on the silhouette of one black-armored figure. Golden threads of runes and inscriptions floating around him, Brynhildr glowing purple in his hand, Leo was fighting alongside his sisters to keep Vallites away from those engaging the Silent Dragon.

His horse turned slightly away, he didn’t see the shimmer of a master ninja approaching, but Sakura did. Without thinking, she screamed, “ _Leo!_ Behind you!” hoping that he would be able to hear her over the throes of battle and nocked an arrow into her yumi in case he didn’t.

He did. Managing to maneuver his horse out of the shuriken’s trajectory in time, the Dark Knight was able to cast a spell in retaliation. The enchanted branches halted the Vallite’s movements long enough for Sakura’s arrow to find itself in its target before a second projectile could be thrown. As the ninja disappeared in a splash of water, Leo caught her eye and mouthed his thanks.

Before she could stammer back, Leo's disappeared and his eyes flickered upwards. He raised his casting arm again, training it on something behind her. A wyvern shrieked, Sakura whirled around, but water and leaves were already falling over her like a soft mist. She looked back to Leo, hoping he could see her gratitude. He snapped his tome shut, his expression seemed to say, _as if that thing would hurt you on my watch_.

The moment didn’t last very long. Anankos suddenly howled, his booming voice echoing throughout the chamber in a cry louder and more furious than the ones before. Sakura was not the only person to have winced. Leo did too even as he fought to avoid being thrown off his startled horse.

“ _Curse you… Vexing humans… Once again… You’ve…_ ”

Ears still ringing, Sakura made her away to his side, putting her closer to Corrin and Ryoma, but far away enough that she wouldn’t be in their way. She waved her Wane Festal, healing Ryoma’s injuries from a distance. Her brother didn’t look back to thank her as he usually did, but she didn’t mind. It was more important that he keep his eyes on Anankos now.

The dragon raised its head. Sakura heard the chinks of Leo’s armor as he dismounted from his spooked horse, trying to calm her as their enemy continued to rant and rage.

“ _Lowly, pitiful humans... You can't... I need...more power… I need more dragon's blood! I have no choice…_ ”

Sakura’s mouth opened, ready to cry out a warning to her brothers and Prince Xander, but Anankos stopped her as he called out a single name.

“ _GARON!_ ”

Surely enough, the King of Nohr appeared before them in a haze of purple mist. Sakura has never seen him before… Leo’s father. His stern visage made her take a step back, bumping into Leo as she did, wondering how she had once thought of Prince Xander as scary.

In contrast, even when all four of his children had accepted that he’s changed, they couldn’t stop themselves from trying to approach him. Leo was the same. He brushed past her to Xander’s side and echoed his older brother's question, “What are you doing here, Father?!” Despite the fact that there was no real hostility in his voice, he nonetheless positioned himself so that he was between his father and Sakura.

“I serve the great Anankos! Of course I would come when called,” Garon replied to his sons, but he didn’t seem to recognize them at all. “It seems that Gunter proved a poor conduit for the Silent Dragon, however. A pity—I thought that having him cast into Valla would be enough...”

Sakura found herself exchanging a look with Elise. The two of them were just barely able to save the old knight’s life after he attempted to purge Anankos’s influence from him by throwing himself on his sword. There wasn’t much that could anger Sakura, hearing the way this king talked about one of his subjects, especially one who already so burdened with darkness and grief over the fates of his family and hometown, like a pawn to be tossed aside at his leisure stirred some of it up within her.

And there was the way he had treated Corrin in the past… treated his own _children_. Even after all of that, they still cared for him. Prince Xander wouldn’t have called out to him if he didn’t. Neither would Leo. Elise bit her lip and looked away. Princess Camilla looked torn as she landed next to Hinoka and Garon didn’t even seem to notice _any_ of them as he faced Anankos and threw up his arms.

“Anankos! Use me to channel your mighty power, instead! Join with me, and together we can rule this pitiful world!”

Sakura’s mouth went dry. Anankos started laughing, mocking his servant’s request and opened his maw-

Elise and Camilla screamed. They were too far away for Sakura to do anything to help them, but she heard Leo’s anguished cry quite clearly from where she was standing behind him. She reached out and held his arm, the one not holding Brynhildr. He looked back towards her, eyes half-dazed. “It... can't... Father…”

Gloating, Anankos pulled back like a snake returning to its den, the stone face cracking and debris falling and the next cry she heard was her’s. _Eyes_. Red and glowing, _so many eyes_ … There wasn’t even time for the castle to be destroyed bit by bit as he grew larger. Anankos spread his wings and unleashed a powerful blast of light.

Her scream was one among many as a black hole appeared above them, pulling parts of the ruin towards it and turning the day into night. Anankos took to the skies now, letting those gathered before him see just how powerful he was. Unable to bear seeing the might of a dragon long gone mad, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, clutching Leo like a lifeline.

“Impossible…” It was Takumi. “This is...impossible… There's no way we can defeat that…” When did he come forward? Sakura didn’t even notice him but he was putting her thoughts into words.

“Damn it! What can we possibly do? The world is done for...” Leo agreeing with her brother made the reality of it all the more terrifying. She felt Leo wrap his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. “Sakura…”

She buried herself into his arms even as she heard Ryoma affirming his resolve. Her eldest brother was so brave… She supposed that's why he was a hero chosen by Raijinto and she wasn't.

Corrin’s voice broke through like a light in the dark, urging them to believe, to fight for their friends and their world. Swallowing, Sakura forced herself to look again. The former light of day had become a starry night and Anankos was waiting for them, that horrible orb in his mouth twisting and turning to display those blinking eyes.

“Easy for him to say…” Leo sighed, but there was admiration in his features as he considered his adoptive brother. “But I guess that's Corrin for you… None of us wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.”

Sakura tightened her arms around him. “Leo…” _I'm no hero, but…_ "P-please promise to stay s-safe! I don't know what I'd do if… if…”

“If I died?” He finished for her. She peered up at him and almost wished she didn't when she saw the way he was looking at her. “That's one of the First Dragons up ahead, Sakura. It's a real possibility.”

She sniffed.

“But for you, and everyone else's sake,I have no choice but not to," He smiled so confidently that she couldn't help but believe him. He took her free hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. “You focus on healing and keeping everyone safe as you always do. Brynhildr and I will keep you safe, so do what you have to do.”

Sakura took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. “Okay,” she said, trying to sound confident, “Okay…”

“There’s no shame in being afraid,” he said, “Just a little longer and then… we can have a future together."

“W-we’ll be able to play chess in Shirasagi...”

He looked rather taken aback by her sudden off-topic comment - so was she actually. She just said what came to mind - but he smirked and replied, “Under the cherry blossoms in full bloom, I imagine.”

“T-that would be nice…”

“I can take you to the underground capital of Windmire,” he said, “There won’t be as many sweets for you to sample as in Hoshido, I’m afraid, but…”

“B-but we can still buy e-enough for us to share as we read in the library…”

Leo withdrew his hand. “Chess and confections,” he repeated, amusement keeping his fear and uncertainty at bay as much as her's, “Is that what we’re fighting for while the fate of the world is in our hands?”

Sakura found herself smiling at the way he phrased it. _Yes and no_. She was no hero. Something like saving the world was what heroes like Corrin did. The war made her start to believe in her own strengths, not the same ones her siblings had, but they were no less valuable, but she didn't delude herself into thinking herself a hero.

She was not a hero, but her people, her family and friends, everyone she loved and for that future she wanted with Leo were all things she wanted to protect _so badly_ , and to do that...

“I-I’m still scared,” she admitted, “But s-somehow, I feel braver too.”

 


End file.
